


Earn it

by SaraWolffuchs



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Aliens, Breeding, Dominance, Mates, Other, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWolffuchs/pseuds/SaraWolffuchs
Summary: Skeksa and Skekmal drink together and things got heated
Relationships: skekMal/skekSa (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Earn it

It has been many trine since all of the Skeksis were back together. It wasn’t so easy to get every Skeksis into one place. Mariner with her constant adventuring on the sea, Skekmal with his lurking in the shadows or even Skekli, hiding in the endless caves of Grot. Others weren’t so hard to contact. Skekgra was with his army of Gelfling going east, Skekung living near Augrahs place, watching, in case she wakes or other strange things happen, the mountains giving a good view.

And yet, here they are, all sixteen Skeksis. Standing in the Throne room. Skekshod being in the back with Skekzok, The Chamberlain more in front with The General and Skekung. The others standing in their preferred company. Skeksa and Skekmal leaning against the wall, observing the soon to start speech. The talking and whispers get more and more louder.

Soon The Emperor came out, brushing the curtain aside and sitting in his throne of red, silver and tainted gold.

“Lords of the Crystal. I have called you to inform you of progressing threats of the Arathim. And I made plans how we progress further. Because of this increasing challenge I will inform all of you at the same time, to spare the nagging questions of the Gelfling.”

The Skeksis gave an approved noise mix.

“They showed us that they won’t serve under our rule, so we will crush them. Skekgra.” He pointed his metal beak towards the conquer. “You will, together with The General and The Spy Master, go to Grot, destroy their home.”  
Skekgra bowed and gave a grin towards the other two.

“Skekzok, you will go with Skekli to Har’ra and promise those Gelfling a Home once the Spitters will be gone. Saying it will be a new home to “extend” their ground”

Skekzok bowed, “As you wish, my emperor” Skekli did the same. His tongue peaked out a bit.

Soon nearly everyone was giving a task, skekekt commanded to make the armour together with Skektek, Skekayuk giving Skekgra and the other Podlings with on their quest to provide cooks, even Skekshod was tasked to commanded to do his part, even when it was small, collecting anything useful what was hid in the caves of the spiders. Skekso giving him a challenging stare, before The Treasurer sank his head and rasped a low “Yes, emperor”. Skekna was with him as well.

The rest either stayed in the castle or was tasked to join one of those parties to take report and deliver word to Skekso.

“Skeksa and Skekmal” his tone was way firmer. Like talking to a wild beast.

At that Skeksa and Skekmal raised their head. The attention they gave was at best standard. Both have fought those disgusting things before, and starting war with them now, doesn’t make any difference.

“Aye?”

“Hmm” Skekmal grunted.

“I am aware that those political shames, doesn’t fill either of you with enthusiasm, yet I expect both of your skills be used in this war. But I think those doesn’t affect your daily life much.”

His attention was on The Mariner. “Mariner, tell your Gelfling to slay those spitter the chance they get. You will as well annihilate these spiders you get the chance.”

“Aye, Emperor” She gave a light curtsy.

“Skekmal, continue your hunt, include the Arathim as well”

“Will do”

And with that, the meeting ended.

* * *

“argh, all this way back here, for nothing” Skekmal hissed.

“Ey, don’t I know it. Those pitiful worries, I have way more interesting things to do” Skeksa leaned her head back, giving a low rumble.

Both walked side by side, in the dark corridor. It was still daylight outside. But the shine didn’t reach those parts of the castle. The forgotten rooms of the other Skeksis. Today they stayed here. The Gourmand made a feast for the returning Lords and those gestures weren’t to be ignored.

They reached the room of the Mariner. “Won’t you come inside Hunter? I have booze from home, the good stuff made strong!” She winked and went inside. Skekmal didn’t waited a second. Maybe a little rush of alcohol would ease the constant chatter of the others. So, he stepped inside, closing the door with his secondary hands.

Skeksa let her fall backward on the huge bed. It was blue and red in colours. Over it a lot of small ornaments decorated the ceiling. For sure made by the Sifa who loved her to bits.

Skekmal stood in the middle, looking around, finding many items only a sea person would have, only a captain would own.

“So much stuff, doesn’t look like trophies to me” He walked to one of the Dressers, taking one thing in his hands. It was formed like a shell, but crested with little gems and words in Gelfling language.

A rustling brought his attention back to the Mariner. She was propped on her arms. Looking at him with a raised brow. “Not every Trophy has to a head of some once living being”

The Hunter scoffed “I disagree” “I know you do, now come here, let’s get wasted before this whole ordeal starts.”

With that The Hunter came over, sat down in the middle of the bed, next to the now also sitting Mariner. She took a large bottle from under her bed and opened it. Taking a good sip of it, before handing it to the Hunter, whipping her dripping maw with her back hand.

Skekmal smelled the liquid before pouring it down his trout. It burned. Making him hiss at the feeling, feeling already warm in his guts.

“Good, aye? It is the strongest I have, very good for harsh times.”

“You have harsh times?” He handed it back to her who took another gulp. “Hmm, of course, I can’t imagine you always have good days, or those days were memories which don’t belong to us, which we didn’t make, come to haunt us.” The Mariner gave him a pointed stare. Knowing very well what even the mighty Hunter, the ruthless putcher, wasn’t haunted by the forgotten times.

“Tch, I will not deny it.” He took the bottle back, taking a bigger gulp as before.

“Now I need to be even more drunk”

She pulled another bottle from under her bed. Before she intended to open the clasp with her mouth, undressing herself from the big red coat she wore, putting it behind her.

Skekmal as well put down his mask and armour, leaving him in his shirt and trousers. Only the scarf and belt of skulls are still on.

“Oh! Hunter, showing off!” She snicker. The warm feeling going to her head already.

“Ha!” Skekmal also showing sign that his Sense of balance was affected, swaying to side to side, taking his bottle and guzzle the liquid up. “You are already intoxicated by your mean drank”

“Look who is talking” She laid down, pointing at him with her smaller hand. “Haven’t see you doing any banter at all, does my little warm drink make you happy Hunter?”

“It makes me way more capable to endure your own jess, Mariner” He bite back. Yet it was no heat behind it.

Skeksa being easily amused in her current state smiled. She breathed in and out, trying to take control, but was disturbed by a smack on her belly. Skekmal had fallen on her, his head resting on the soft stomach. She was way to inebriated for being pissed. The Hunter didn’t move at all. He rested there with his eyes closed.

“Isn’t it whimsical that we get along” he grunted out.

Skeksa began to play with his head feathers, or the least amount which was still there. He used to have so much of a bright white and purple plumage, now all that remains are small tuffs.

Skekmal, clearly enjoying those caring touches, let his head sink even further.

“Aren’t you pleased with our current state?”

The Hunter opened his eyes, and looked at the Mariner. His gaze firm on her, yet a bit bloodshot from the drink.

“maybe not”

At that he pushed himself up on one arm, while the other took Skeksas head and pointed it at himself.

“Maybe I want more”

The blue feathered Skeksis smirked, “Aye, I can do that” With that she leaned forward to brush their beaks together, into a harmless nuzzle. They both pressed closer and grate their rigged beaks at each other. Soon enough The Hunter started to nip at the soft skin under her jaw, rummage her soft feathers and fur. His hand holding her cheek and with his thump caressing her under the eye. The Mariner gave as response a low rumble. Her own hand going the once bright mane of the hunter. Holding on to it like a lifeline.

“What are your intentions, Hunter?” She laid down, taking what the Hunter offered. Normally she would take control, put him on his back, and lead this dance. But her mind is foggy, and limps are heavy. She will let the Hunter have his hunt, this time.

Skekmal went lower till he reached the Clavicle. “taking my trophy, for once, I will be satisfied with this alone” he sat up and gestured at the current state their in. Him sitting on top of her. And losing his shirt meanwhile.

“No taking my head?”

He smiled. “No, yet, you can gift me some of your feathers, I will put them into my collection”

“Oh shut up and prove that you are worthy to wear my sign”

And with that Skekmal went back to nipping and licking the Mariner. Freeing her from her clothes in the process, and losing his last remaining clothes as well.

Skeksa holding on to the bigger Skeksis, digging her nails on the edge of painful into Mals upper torso. Both made animalistic grunt and moan noises, enjoying the intimacy of another body, without the goal to kill it.

Soon enough The Hunter reached her lower part and began to lavish at her slit. Seeking entrance with his tongue. The Mariner gave a smug grin and put her legs over Skekmals shoulder, who held them in place as in result. Her head was getting heavy, with a pleasant sigh she laid low, watching the hunter under her heavy lashes.

The other Skeksis went into it, like digging into a feast. It was wonderful. With his talented tongue he brought out Skeksas genital. A huge flesh, with three holes on top and several other smaller one lined up at the side. And of course, the massive knot, which hasn’t been triggered yet.

“I think this quiet the veneration, Skekmal, now I expect an equally claiming of your prize” With that she released the strong hold around the Hunters neck and spread her legs father apart.

“Aye, aye” He said and tug on his own massive genitals and licked the remaining fluids on his beak clean. He wasn’t that big as Skeksa, but he was thicker. After a few clumsy moves towards her, he settled between her legs, licking a few more times at her beak. Feeling the wrinkles on his tongue, before entering her.

They both gave a satisfactory moan. Skekmal going deeper and deeper till he lay complete on his partner, feeling each other heavy breaths and the constant rise and fall of the others chest. Her own erection trapped between them. He stayed like this till Skeksa made a move, she began to nip at his shoulder. Pushing him up, and going with him, staying connected at all time. Till they sat face to face, with the Mariner in his lap. Which took a tool on the foggy minded Skeksis, The Hunter being dizzy as well. His mind only telling him now to claim. To take his prize. To cherish his lover and mate.

Skeksa took the moment of reconnection of their senses to look at their joined parts, parting her slit and touching the member of her Lover. “Now Hunter, what do you wanna do now?”

He was now lost in his primal feeling. Hunger and Lust being the same, with that he took a quick grip the blue feathered Skeksis and turned her around, pushing her on the soft blanket and started to mount the Mariner in quick thrusts. His hips not stopping with no rhythm. His main arms holding the Mariner down and his smaller ones taking her secondary hands in his.

Surprised by the animalistic turn, Skeksa started to make grunt and hissing noises, which she stopped until the Hunter bit her neck. Not hard enough to draw blood. But strong enough to send an exhilarating feeling down her spine. Leaving her nearly limp. This was like a fight for dominance, and she enjoyed those with Mal. At a very long thrust she climaxed, painting the surface under her in stick white strips.

Her Hips pushing back and forth, trying to escape and take her prize as well, yet her weak and tired body won’t move as she want, and with the continuously pounding into her she didn’t really want to. SKekmal was now a beast, as he got closer and closer to his release, he increased his speed, taking and taking, with such force that both of them slipped over the bed, and with one final brutal thrust he was locked inside her. Marking her from the inside. Both curled up like a ball. Connected and out of breath.

He still pushed against her, trying to get even deeper.

The Mariner being warmed from inside and outside.

After a few minutes the Hunter let his jaw lose on her and the hard grip soften. Switching to a way more caring behaviour. Holding his mate and nuzzle her mane, licking the blooming bruise.

“If I had known that my precious drank brought out such a beast inside you, I would have invited you on vessa ages ago”

“Hmm” He was clearly tired, and to be honest, so was she. Both were falling slowly into a slumber.

Until they heard footsteps outside.


End file.
